Finally friends!
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: Ash and Gary become friends.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon.**

* * *

 **Finally friends**

 **Gary Martin Oak slowly walk into Capelium City in the Caato region.**

It's late at night and snow is falling over the city.

He didn't expect such weather so Gary does not wear proper winter clothing to keep himself warm.

With his walking stick in his right hand and and a bag full of his Poké Balls in his left, Gary walk to the Pokémon Centre.

Fortunately the centre here is open 24 / 7, unlike in some places where it close at 22.00.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre. How may I help you?" says Nurse Joy.

"I need a room for the night and my Pokémon could probably use a basic check-up." says Gary.

"Some ID please, sir." says Nurse Joy.

"Of course." says Gary as he pull out his custom-made Pokédex.

He push a button on it and the dex says "I'm a Pokédex registered to Mr Gary Martin Oak of Pallet Town."

"Here, Mr Oak." says Nurse Joy as she give him the card-key to his room.

"Thanks." says Gary.

As soon as he's in his room, Gary pull off his clothes and goes to bed.

The next day he wake up early as he usually does.

"I hope the snow's no longer coming down..." says Gary.

He sit up in bed and sees that there's no sign of snow outside.

The sun shine and the grass is green and flowers are like they are in the summer.

"Holy Arceus, the weather really shift like crazy out here." says Gary.

At the same time, Ash Ketchum arrive in Capelium City.

People who's not seen Ash much since he reached his later teen years would probably not know it's him.

Ash no longer wear one of his signature hats and the clothes he used to. Instead he wear a gray tank top and normal jeans along with black biker boots. To top it all he wear a long black coat.

He enter the Pokémon Centre.

"Welcome to the Pokémon Centre. How may I help you, sir?" says Nurse Joy.

"Pikachu and my other mon require medical attention. It was a long fuckin' journey, mostly on foot, from Kanto." says Ash.

"You're from that far away? Then I understand why your Pokémon are tired. Let me have a look at them. I'll get them all healthy again." says Nurse Joy.

Ash hands over Pikachu and his other Pokémon.

Ash enter the centre's diner.

He takes a seat by a table.

Blissey serves him some sushi and a cup of coffee.

"Well, if it isn't Ash...what brings you out here, man?" says Gary when he sees Ash.

Ash turn around and sees Gary by a table on the other side of the room.

"I simply decided to stop by here on my way to the gym in Fargreen Town." says Ash.

"I'm here for research. They claim that shiny Gengar can be seen in the forest a short walk north from here." says Gary.

"Do not care." says Ash.

"Right back at you. I'm done with breakfast. I should get started with my job. Smell ya later, dude." says Gary as he leave the room.

"Fuckin' damn..." mumbles Ash.

2 hours later.

"This should be the best way to Fargreen." says Ash as he ride one of his Tauros through the forest.

Suddenly a huge explosion can be heard.

Ash look back towards the city and sees the Pokémon Centre on fire.

Ash ride back there at full speed.

Nurse Joy and everyone else who was in the centre fortunately stand outside alive and safe, but wait...Gary is not there.

Ash notice that Nurse Joy is crying.

"What's wrong?" says Ash.

"There was a man and his Pokémon...they didn't make it out in time." says Nurse Joy through her tears.

"I'll save him." says Ash as he call out his Buizel. "Let's go."

Buizel use its Water Gun to put out fire in front of Ash so he can enter the centre.

Ash soon finds Gary who is stuck under a fallen thick piece of wood, explaining why he didn't make it out.

"Thank goodness, Ash...help me out of here, please." says Gary.

"Of course, man. Buizel, use Ice Punch." says Ash.

Buizel use Ice Punch to crack the huge piece of wood, freeing Gary.

"Thanks. I hate to say it, but I owe ya one." says Gary.

Ash and Gary run out from the centre.

"Go, Swampert." says Gary, calling out his shiny Swampert.

Buizel and Swampert puts out the fire.

2 hours later.

"Ash, you saved my life. Hadn't ya showed up right there, I'd be dead." says Gary.

"No problem. You'd done the same for me, I'm sure." says Ash.

"I guess I would, man." says Gary. "As a tiny thank you for saving me, I can reveal that the leader in Fargreen use Grass-types."

"Alright. Good thing I brought my Charizard along then." says Ash.

"Good luck, man. You're an outstanding trainer." says Gary.

"Thanks, man." says Ash.

"Not a problem. How many Caato gym badges do ya have?" says Gary.

"This far, 4 of 'em." says Ash.

"Well, that's very good. I believe you'll get the other 4 soon." says Gary.

"Yeah, I hope so." says Ash.

"If you plan to make it to the Pokémon League here in Caato, take this." says Gary as he gives Ash a Mega Stone. "This is an Heracronite, might come in handy for ya."

"Thanks, dude." says Ash.

"No problem. I have no use for it myself since I'm not gonna take on the league myself and I don't even have a Heracross so you can have that stone." says Gary.

"Alright then. I'm sure it will turn out to be of good use sometime." says Ash.

"Best of luck to ya, man. And I'm sorry for being so rude to ya in the past. Friends?" says Gary, holding out his right hand.

"Friends." says Ash as hold out his right hand as well.

Ash and Gary shake hands in true solid friendship.

2 hours later, Ash leave for Fargreen while Gary stay in the Capelium Forest to look for shiny Gengar.

"I hope the gym-battle in Fargreen won't be too hard. The last one in Zumah Town was way too much. Pikachu barely won against Lady Viola's Drapion in the end." says Ash.

Ash open his badge case and look at the Regiah Badge, Kumo Badge, Insacus Badge and Venachi Badge that he has won.

"Not too crappy. 4 badges won, 4 more to go before I can head over to the league on Caesar Island." says Ash.

5 hours later.

"Hold it right there!" says a guard when Ash arrive at the entrance in the stone wall around Fargreen Town.

"I'm a trainer, here to challenge the leader of the Fargreen gym." says Ash.

"Place your Poké Balls here." says the guard, ponting towards a variant of the healing machine.

Ash place the balls holding his 5 team members in the machine.

The machine scans the balls to see if all of the Pokémon are legal.

The lights on the mahcine flash green.

"Your mon seems to be alright, trainer. You may enter. Welcome to Fargreen, the town where the grass is always green." says the guard.

Ash enter the town.

Ash jump off his Tauros and call it back into its ball.

"Before I go to the gym I need to find some food. I'm so fucking hungry." says Ash.

Ash goes to the local pizza-place.

"Can I have a medium-size fish-pizza, please?" says Ash.

"Sure, sir." says the girl working behind the counter.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Ash enter the Fargreen gym.

"I'm Ash Ketchum from Kanto and I demand a match against the leader of this gym." says Ash with a manly tone.

"Hello, Mr Ketchum. I'm Alyssa, leader of Fargreen's Pokémon gym and I accept your challenge." says a sexy blonde woman in a short tight green latex dress.

"Well, sort of expected a male trainer..." says Ash surprised.

"Don't you dare to be a fucking sexist, sir. Let's battle!" says Alyssa.

"Alright, what rule-set, bitch?" says Ash.

"Me is no bitch. We battle 2 on 2, no fucking time-limit crap." says Alyssa.

"Sounds fine by me." says Ash.

"That's cool. I open up with...my magnificent Sceptile! Go!" says Alyssa as she call out a shiny male Sceptile.

"I'll begin with Charizard, go!" says Ash, calling out his Charizard.

"Ya know, in the interest of fair play I should warn ya that no one's ever beaten' me Sceptile. He's fuckin' powerful." says Alyssa.

"You don't scare me." says Ash.

"Sceptile, Leaf Blade!" says Alyssa.

Sceptile attacks.

"Ha! That was no more than I expected. I have a Sceptile myself and that move was so damn obvious. Just what I though you'd use. Charizard, counter it with a Flamethrower." says Ash.

Charizard use a large blast of fire to destroy Sceptile's leaf attack.

"How the crap dare you to stop my mighty mon's glory attack? Ya shall fuckin' pay for such a rude move, lil' Ash!" says Alyssa in anger.

"First, I'm not little and second, you are a bitch." says Ash. "Charizard, trap Sceptile with a Fire Spin!"

Charizard use Fire Spin, knocking Sceptile out.

"Ya fucker! Now it's time for me to re-claim me control in this fight. Sceptile return, go, Ivysaur!" says Alyssa, switching from Sceptile to Ivysaur.

"Extremely predictable, lady. This will be fucking easy." says Ash.

"Ain't so dang sure about that. Ivysaur, get ready!" says Alyssa.

"I'm gonna win." says Ash.

Ash reveal something on his left wrist that was hidden by the sleeve of his coat until now. It's a black ring-shaped bracelet, a Mega Bracelet, holding a Key Stone.

Alyssa notice that and also suddenly notice something in a leather string around the neck of Chrizard, it is a Mega Stone.

"Dominus Grande! Go, Mega Evolution!" says Ash in a hard manly tone.

There's a huge flash of bright multi-colored light as Charizard Mega Evolves.

What she sees, almost makes Alyssa pee in her panties in fear.

"Holy crap!" says Alyssa. "It can't be...is that...a Mega Charizard X...?"

"Oh, yeah!" says Ash with a sassy smile.

The huge mighty black dragon-like Fire-type mon let out a dark deep roar that makes the entire room shake.

"Wait...! Time out..." says Alyss.

"Charizard, Hyper Beam!" says Ash.

Charizard use Hyper Beam to knock out Ivysaur.

"I admit, the better Pokémon master won today. As a sign of your victory...here ya go, this is the Paradise Badge." says Alyssa as she gives Ash the Paradise Badge.

"Thanks." says Ash.

"You deserve it. Next you should head to the Fairy-type gym in Draavio City." says Alyssa.

"Good advice." says Ash.

Ash put the Paradise Badge in his badge case.

Ash leave the gym.

"That was a bit too easy. Shouldn't complain though, a badge is a badge." says Ash.


	3. Chapter 3

Nearly a year later.

Ash is ready for the semi-finals of the Caato Pokémon League.

"Good luck, man." says Gary.

"Thanks, dude." says Ash.

"I hope ya can defeat Shawn." says Gary.

"So do I, for sure." says Ash.

"Ash, I'll believe in ya." says Gary.

"Okay." says Ash.

Ash walk out onto the arena.

"Alright, here goes..." says Ash.

* * *

 **The End.**


End file.
